


Kono is awesome

by cromarty



Series: Old Livejournal snippets [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen, Season 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-30
Updated: 2011-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-16 01:16:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1326310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cromarty/pseuds/cromarty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a post take-down debrief snippet</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kono is awesome

As Danny winds down his explanation of why exactly Kono should not have snuck into the suspect's garage and shimmied through the crawlspace to drop down on him from the ceiling to keep him from shooting Steve, hardly anyone is still actively listening.  
“I miss the days when I could make sense of the disjointed flood of words you call sentences that tumble out of your mouth,” Steve sighs wistfully.   
“And I miss having partners that understood proper police procedure and personal space boundaries, but you don’t see me complaining,” Danny snaps, rounding on him.  
" _Much_ ," Chin adds quietly.


End file.
